


Jeśli mnie zranisz, ja zranię ciebie

by Pomyluna



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cuuute again, Forgiving!Oliver, He's cuuuute, I believe in them and their everafter love xD, LGBT górą!, M/M, Napisane pod wpływem chwili, Nerds are gorgeous, Nie wiem co dzieje się później, Oliver jest troszkę oskry, Post-Episode: s01e09, Zagubiony i niepewny Connor, protective!connor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor powiedział Oliverowi, że jest narkomanem. Co się stanie, gdy informatyk odkryje prawdę?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeśli mnie zranisz, ja zranię ciebie

**Author's Note:**

> W mojej głowie odbija się echem tylko jedno słowo: MA – SA – KRA. Chciałabym powiedzieć, że Sterek przestał choć trochę znęcać się nad moją biedną, udręczoną duszą, ale to byłoby raczej kłamstwo xD Sama nie wiem, jestem dopiero na etapie dziewiątego odcinka i poczułam nagły przypływ weny, która znalazła ujście w tym oto krótkim tekście. To takie dziwne pisać w innym fandomie, będąc zakorzenionym przez tak długi czas w zupełnie innym. Z początku człowiek nie jest do końca pewien, czy w połowie tekstu nie zaczyna opisywać Stereka XD Cóż, zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie XD 
> 
> W obecnej chwili mam dość dobry humor (jestem pewna, że do końca dnia ten stan rzeczy się nie utrzyma xD), więc będzie dedykacja… 
> 
> Dla droptheother, mojej bratniej duszy ;* 
> 
> Miłego czytania! ;)

Nie miał nawet czasu na wydobycie z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, kiedy Oliver wparował do jego mieszkania. I uwierzcie – „wparował” było najdelikatniejszym z określeń. Wtargnął niczym tornado, otwierając drzwi na oścież, a następnie popychając je z taką siłą, o jaką Connor nigdy by go nie podejrzewał. Hampton mógł się wydawać kruchym, niegroźnym facetem, ale był piekielnie inteligentny, a tacy ludzie z reguły bywają najbardziej niebezpieczni.

Donośny trzask zamykanych drzwi sprawił, że Connor podskoczył lekko, a na widok zbliżającego się Olivera cofnął o krok.

\- Oli-…

\- Tylko nie pytaj mnie, co tutaj robię, bo jak Boga kocham, pokiereszuję ci tę ładną buźkę – zaczął mówić mężczyzna, gestykulując żywo. – Nie żartuję! – dodał, gdy zobaczył, że Connor już otwierał usta. – Okłamałeś mnie! Przyznałeś się do bycia nałogowym narkomanem, a ja ci uwierzyłem. Jak mogłeś powiedzieć coś tak… - mężczyzna szukał odpowiedniego określenia, ale najwidoczniej żadne nie przyszło mu do głowy, bo ostatecznie zapytał tylko: - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Connor odwrócił wzrok, nie był na to przygotowany. Konfrontacja z Oliverem wydawała się nieunikniona, mężczyzna zmusił go do obietnicy, że jeszcze wrócą do tematu dragów, ale Walsh za nic nie przypuszczał, że informatyk odkryje prawdę. I to jeszcze tak szybko! To sprawiło, że odwlekana rozmowa niespodziewanie zmieniła swój kierunek. Student prawa nie był przygotowany na taki obrót spraw.

\- Connor… - głos Olivera stał się odrobinę łagodniejszy. – _Dlaczego?_

Walsh zacisnął dłonie w pięści, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Posłuchaj Oliver, dla swojego własnego dobra powinieneś trzymać się ode mnie z daleka.

Wiedział, że powinien użyć bardziej brutalnych słów, że powinien spławić Hamptona już w chwili, gdy ten pojawił się na progu jego mieszkania, bez żadnych sentymentów czy nawet wyjaśnień wyrzucić na ulicę, tak jak on postąpił z Connorem.

Nie mógł się na to zdobyć.

Czegokolwiek by nie zrobił, wiedział, że ostatecznie skutek okaże się taki sam: Oliver zostanie zraniony. Jednak rozstanie gwarantowało, że będzie to tylko jednorazowy cios. Hampton być może jeszcze pocierpi przez pewien czas, ale w końcu mu przejdzie i znajdzie sobie kogoś innego, kogoś, kto da mu to, czego Connor nie potrafił.

Walsh od zawsze cenił sobie ponad wszystko dwie rzeczy: wolność i niezależność. Odmawianie sobie związania się z Oliverem nie było kwestią tego, że nie potrafił się pogodzić z myślą, iż zostanie mu to odebrane. Nie, to był wynik strachu przed tym, że nie będzie się w stanie zmienić. Nie był przyzwyczajony do… cóż, do bycia w długoterminowym związku. I bał się, że sobie nie poradzi. Connor nie był bez serca, zależało mu na Oliverze i nie chciał zawieść nadziei, które ten w nim pokładał. Dlatego właśnie usuwał się w cień.

\- Czego naprawdę się boisz? – głos Hamptona wyrwał go z transu. – Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że ćpasz? Odpowiedz!

\- Chciałem cię chronić, rozumiesz?! – nie wytrzymał w końcu Walsh. – Ten facet powiedział, że jeżeli mi na tobie naprawdę zależy, to powinienem zostawić cię w spokoju…

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - przerwał mu Oliver, marszcząc brwi. – Jaki facet?

Connor westchnął.

\- Kilka dni po tym, jak wyrzuciłeś mnie ze swojego mieszkania, wróciłem, by cię przeprosić. Drzwi otworzył mi jakiś dryblas i powiedział, że mam się do ciebie więcej nie zbliżać.

\- I dlatego zrezygnowałeś? – spytał jakby z niedowierzaniem Hampton.

\- Co innego mi pozostało?

Oliver otworzył usta, ale po chwili zamknął je z powrotem. Gdy milczenie zaczęło się przedłużać, Walsh znów zabrał głos:

\- Nie jestem dobrym facetem, Oliver. Jestem złym facetem. Złym facetem, który rani ludzi… - Spuścił głowę i westchnął, drapiąc się po karku. – Nie chcę zranić _ciebie._ To dlatego skłamałem. Tamtej nocy stało się coś strasznego i nie wiedziałem, do kogo pójść. _Nie miałem_ do kogo pójść. Pierwszą osobą, która przyszła mi na myśl, byłeś ty.

Podniósł głowę. Hampton wpatrywał się w niego, nic nie mówiąc. To sprawiło, że jego serce wypełnił jeszcze większy niepokój. Nie zamierzał jednak skończyć w tym momencie – skoro Oliver chciał prawdy, to Connor zamierzał mu ją dać. Nieważne, czy wiązało się to z całkowitą utratą informatyka. Oliver zasługiwał na prawdę.

\- Od czasu, gdy przestaliśmy się spotykać, pieprzyłem się z całą masą facetów, których imion nawet nie pamiętam… Ale za każdym razem wyobrażałem sobie twoją twarz.

Wiedział, że brzmiał patetycznie i niezwykle żałośnie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. _To_ była prawda.

\- Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego – powiedział cicho.

\- Pozwól, że sam o tym zdecyduję – odparł informatyk i po krótkiej chwili, w której wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, położył mu dłoń na policzku i pocałował.

Connor chciał zaprotestować, jednak usta Olivera skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiły i już po chwili mężczyzna zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek z jeszcze większą pasją niż jego partner.

\- Oliver… - zaczął Connor, gdy się od sobie odsunęli.

Hampton pokręcił głową.

\- Nie jestem ze szkła, uwierz, umiem sobie poradzić z takim dupkiem jak ty.

Connor parsknął cicho.

\- To prawda, gdy chcesz, potrafisz być naprawdę nieprzewidywalny. Już samo to mnie czasem przeraża – odparł lekko. – A tak nawiasem, to skąd masz mój adres?

\- Jestem informatycznym geniuszem, pamiętasz? – spytał Oliver z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

Walsh odwzajemnił gest.

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?

Obaj stali w bezruchu, patrząc sobie jedynie w oczy, zupełnie jakby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Między nimi wciąż było dużo niewyjaśnionych spraw i czekała ich niezliczona liczba rozmów, ale Oliver wierzył, że razem dadzą jakoś radę. Connor sprawiał wrażenie typa szukającego jednonocnej przygody, który poza tym nie potrzebuje niczego więcej, ale były to jedynie pozory. On po prostu był zagubionym facetem, który nie znał innego życia. Oliver zamierzał mu je pokazać. Słowa, które padły chwilę potem, utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że Walsh był tego warty.

\- Ja naprawdę nie chcę cię zranić.

Oliver pogładził mężczyznę po policzku i odparł:

\- Jeśli to zrobisz, upewnię się, że ty również będziesz cierpiał.

Connor uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął mężczyznę do pocałunku. Na taki układ był w stanie się zgodzić.


End file.
